The Dream Saga: Wash Away
by VyxenSkye
Summary: First in the Dream Saga. “It will not go away, no matter how much I try to wash it. The blood permanently stains my hands.”


Wash Away

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: "It will not go away, no matter how much I try to wash it. The blood permanently stains my hands."

Warnings and Disclaimer: First RK fic, go easy on me. One-shot. Karou and Kenshin. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Enjoy!

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. It soaked the ground, the dead bodies, everything. In the midst of this carnage stood one man, a bloody sword in his grasp. He stood silently, head down. His long red hair hung loose around his shoulders, stained redder with the blood of his enemies. The strands had once been in a high ponytail, but this had been cut. His dark blue gi andgrey hakama were stained as well, red splatters all over them. This blood however, was not his own. It as well was from the dead men around him. The only blood that came from himself was slowly trickling down his cheek, where an X was marked into his cheek. A sound echoed through the air and the silent man raised his head, looking with cold amber eyes to the noise. A single man was on his feet, sword clutched in his hand. _

_With a growl the standing man came closer, limping from a wound on his leg. "Battousai, you monster," he murmured, then with the strength he had left he lunged at the other, the sword stretched in front of him. _

_The amber-eyed man, silent and merciless, stepped to the side and easily avoided the injured man. With a quick motion he whirled and shoved his sword into the man's back, then ripped it down. The man didn't even get the chance to scream, his neck was broken in the next instant as the Battousai wrenched the sword out and slammed the hilt into his neck. _

_Again the silent man stood in the middle of the slaughter and stared around him. No more movement came to his senses and he turned to walk away. One more groan came and the amber pools were raised to a form beside him. The Battousai raised his sword and jammed it into the man's neck, forever silencing him. He raised cold eyes, staring into the distance. With an almost calm gesture he wiped off the sword and sheathed it, then turned and left the battlefield soaked with blood. _

* * *

(Kenshin)

My eyes shot open and I sat up, breathing heavily. I could feel my red hair stuck to my forehead, sweat trickling down my face. The cross-shaped scar on my cheek twinged with the memory and I lowered my head. I closed my eyes, trying to wipe the memory of blood from my mind. I slowly opened my eyes, and then let out a cry. My hands were stained with blood, the skin dark red. I tried frantically to wipe it off, but to no avail. In an instant I was on my feet, running outside. I found a bowl of water and dunked my hands in, trying to wash away the guilt, the blood. The stains still would not go away, and I began to rub my hands and arms frantically. Still the red remained, and I scrubbed harder, tears beginning to flow down my cheeks. The water began to turn pink, but still the blood remained. It will not go away, no matter how much I try to wash it. The blood permanently stains my hands.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but I could still see it on my hands, still feel the warm liquid. I rubbed harder, the water turning red with my own blood. The tears on my cheeks flow unbidden, and I give no thought to trying to stop them. Pain lanced through my arms and hands, causing me to cry out desperately. I scraped at my hands, trying to take away the color that stained my flesh.

A sudden hand on my shoulder caused me to look up into sapphire eyes, Miss Kaoru's eyes. Tears were glistening in her eyes as well as she pulled my hands from the bloody water. "Please Kenshin, stop this. You're hurting yourself."

I lowered my face, shoulders shaking as my sobs grew more violent. "It won't go away Miss Kaoru, it won't."

She held me gently, petting my hair and whispering into my ear. "It's alright, please just don't hurt yourself."

"Sessha will not trouble you." I murmured, pulling away from her. "Let sessha deal with this."

The tears began to flow down her beautiful face as she shook her head frantically. "No Kenshin! I want to help you! You're not a trouble Kenshin, please understand that."

She pulled me to my feet, leading me back to the dojo. "Come on, let's get these bandaged." I followed her silently, staring down at my hands. Now it was not the guilt that stained my skin, but my own blood. My hands were red and raw, blood seeping from numerous scrapes.

Once inside she gently wrapped my hands and arms, sniffing slightly. "I hate to see you like this Kenshin. It pains me."

I frowned. "Sessha does not mean to hurt you Miss Kaoru, that I do not."

She smiled slightly through her tears. "I'm sure you don't Kenshin, but that doesn't stop that fact that you do." She threw her arms around my neck, burying her nose in my skin. "Let me help you Kenshin. I don't know why you go through this, but let me be of some service."

I was silent for a long time, and then I raised my arms to embrace her. "Maybe Miss Kaoru, but I do not want to be a burden."

She pulled away from me, anger sparking in her sapphire eyes. "Stop that right now Kenshin! You could never be a burden to me, I love you too much!" She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

My eyes widened. "You love me?" I lowered my head, letting my red hair fall forward to cover my expression. "How could you love sessha?" I whispered.

A hand was gently placed under my chin, raising my amethyst eyes to her sapphire ones. "Because you are a kind wonderful man that has always been there for me. And you are not unworthy Kenshin, stop telling yourself that."

"But all that I have done….."

"Doesn't matter to me." Miss Kaoru insisted. "I love you for who you are now Kenshin and your past makes no difference to me."

I stared at her quietly, and then smiled gently. "I think I love you too, that I do Miss Kaoru."

She smiled, closing her beautiful eyes for a moment. "Then I must ask one thing of you Kenshin. Call me Kaoru, no miss."

I hesitated. She watched me fight my internal battle, and then I smiled slightly. "My lovely Kaoru stay with me please."

She hugged me tightly, her breath floating across my skin. "I will Kenshin, through anything that may happen."

My eyes widened as she kissed me gently, then I closed my eyes and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. She sighed as she pulled back from me, leaning her head against my shoulder. "One more thing," she murmured. "Next time you have a bad night, just come to me."

I smiled, touching one bandaged hand to her raven hair. "I will come to you Kaoru, that I will."

* * *

Translations –

Sessha – This unworthy one. Kenshin's name for himself.

Gi – Shirt? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that's what it means. All I know is that it's his shirt thing.

Hakama – Basically his pants. Simple enough there.

HM: Hope you liked it, and please review. Flames will be used to make smores!


End file.
